The Secret Origin of Link
by x-Yuu-Kanda-x
Summary: Link finds out a shocking secret that will change the way he thinks and everyone around him forever.


**Legend of Zelda: The Hidden Origin of Link **

**Ganondorf. Link, both entangled in yet another battle. "Haha! give it up boy! You can NEVER defeat me" Ganon kicked Link back down again. "Shut the $#& up you stupid lame guy!" Link clenched his teeth and pulled back his sword "haha! we'll see whos the fool now bitch." Link spun around faster and faster, he wasn't even close to hitting his opponent. Zelda in the meantime just sighed and murmured. "I knew I shouldn't have given him all those drinks..." Link finally stopped and fell down. "Wooo...I see white stuff...is that flour?" Link was in a daze, Ganon laughed and walked up to him stomping on his gut "die brat die!" Link began to become a little irritated so he finally grabbed Ganons foot and through him across the castle right through a window. "Woahh...that guy like...flew." Link said still dizzy. "Link! c'mon, we gotta get outta here!" Zelda tried pulling him up but all he replied was "no no...let me stay, jsut one more game, I think my Cuccos gonna Pwn." and with that he fell unconcious. Deep asleep all Link could think about was the Cucco races and how much rupees he bet. "Yeah! go go c'mon! I've bet all my rupees on you so you better not let me down!" For a small boy Link sure acted mature...well sometimes. He was on anti depressents ever since his mother died. "Link! Link!" Zelda yelled into his ear, louder and louder. "Aryll...leave me alone I'm fine really, just leave me alone..." Ganondorf shattered another window and flew back infront of Link. "All right you little bastard, time to silence you permenantly!" And just as Ganon was about to finish him off a golden light shone brightly. "Aghh! my eyes! what the $#&?" It was the Triforce, the King of Hyrule showed up out of no where. "Hey geezer! where the hell have you been? you were supposed to give me advice on how to kill this guy." The King sweatdropped "sorry...I had a late night at the club, slept in." "Oh well...Link theres something you must know..." the king exclaimed. "The man you see in front of you isn't really Ganondorf." Link had a puzzled look on his face "wtf? heyy gramps, are you high? take a closer look? hes Ganon that stupid fag thats been trying to kill me ever since I was born." "Hey brat! thats no way to talk to your brother!" O.O what?" Link couldn't believe what he had just heard from his opponent. "What are you guys in anyways? you're not my brother...you're far from it. If you wer my brother then why weren't you at all the family reunions? hm?" Ganon sighed and remembered to himself**

**_Hey! move it! I got a family gathering to go to! awww$# I'm gonna be late again! _"Honk!" "Honk!"**

**"Freakin traffic jams..." he cursed under his breath. Link just couldn't believe it, "what next are you gonna tell me that Zelda here is supposed to be my cousin or something? he rolled his eyes. The King replied: "actually the Princess here, the woman you have been secretly in love with all this time is really..." .what the hell?. Link thought to himself .how does this guy know about that, when I get back to Hyrule I'm filing a restraining order. "Well go on" Link replied irritably. The King finished, "Princess Zelda is...actually your sister, long lost sister." he finally sighed. "WTF? Aryll is my only sister! Dude you really gotta go to a psychiatrist or something cause you have some serious problems." The King sighed again. "Link take things seriously for once and stop all this drinking, I knwo you're an alcoholic, why do you torture yourself like this, you're a kid for heavens sake!" Link rolled his eyes again. "I don't have a drinking problem, and I'm no alcoholic. Geez...will you stop following me, its getting annoying . Ganondorf spoke up this time. "Hey! I know what will make us all better, if we stop all this pointless arguing and go to the bar!" The King glared at Ganon "Are you deaf? Link and Zelda are underaged! they can't just waltz into some bar!" Ganon shrugged "meh...just a suggestion." The King of Hyrule knocked out both Zelda and Link ((well Link had already collapsed from too many drinks)) then laughed. "haha what a bunch of idiots! thinking we're related or something." The King unzipped his outfit to reveal the real Ganondorf. Ganon unzipped his outfit as well to reveal his real self. It was none other than Tingle! "Woo! I could really use a few swigs of Rum right about now hic hic!" he burped. "Alrighty then, I say we ditch this lame place and go for a few drinks my treat!" And with that Ganon and Tingle left for the bar, leaving a drunk Link and unconcious Zelda ((Links "other sister" lying in the castle with no care in the world.**


End file.
